Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a radio receiver. The radio receivers are used for receiving radio signals from an external radio signal outputting device such as, a satellite radio station, in order to provide audio entertainment to the passenger(s) in the vehicle. When an automotive vehicle equipped with the radio receiver moves from a municipal area to another municipal area, the reception frequency may be interfered by a local broadcasting station, which results in poor received radio signals.
To solve such problem, traditionally, the user continuously tunes a reception frequency of the radio receiver so as to search for an appropriate reception frequency from a frequency band.
However, such tuning operations require very cumbersome manipulations. In particular, very cumbersome and heavy workloads are necessary so as to search out the appropriate reception frequency in such a frequency band where a large number of programs are broadcasted.
Thus, an improved wireless reception apparatus and method which automatically selects the reception frequency when the radio signals are weaken is needed in order to insure a good received radio signals.